Amour inachevé
by Bergere
Summary: OS. Un amour à sens unique, une admiration étrange et totale, un récit. Entrez dans le récit de la vie de Severus Rogue, dans le récit de ses douleurs et de ses sentiments : la porte est ouverte sur son cœur dénudé.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Ceci est un OS qui m'a pris. Puis que j'ai laissé tomber. Puis que j'ai repris. Et au final, j'ai compris qu'il s'écrirait quand je le sentirais, à un moment, puis à un autre. J'avais fini par accepter qu'il me prendrait un bon moment, qu'il ferait partie de ces histoires que je ne mènerais pas à un terme. Et finalement, pouf, ce jour férié m'a permis de le terminer. Alors voilà, je vous le présente. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas un couple qui a beaucoup de presse, mais étant donné qu'il n'a même pas tout à fait la forme d'un couple (je ne vous dis pas tout) peut être aura-t-il meilleure presse. Ce n'est pas gai. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_Comme toujours, les personnages et la trame de fond (il y a donc Spoiler sous forme de grosses allusions) ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. Il n'y a bien que l'histoire que je raconte qui m'appartienne. Et je ne gagne rien en publiant cela !_

_Pour finir, je voudrais dire à ceux qui lisent 'Quand on se torture l'esprit', s'il y en a, que ceci ne m'a pas mangé l'avancée de cette autre fiction. Le chapitre suivant devrait d'ailleurs arrivée ce soir ou, au pire, demain._

_En tous cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. De mon côté, j'attends votre avis : la review est tout ce que je peux gagner ! Alors dites-moi, que vous aillez aimé ou non etc._

_Bergère._

**Amour inachevé,**

_**Ou le récit de la vie d'un homme froid et malheureux.**_

.

.

Il était né dans le malheur ; et dès qu'il en avait pris conscience il avait été étreint de cette formidable quoique terrible sensation qu'il ne serait jamais heureux. Comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Né de parents qui se haïssaient, l'amour était inaccessible : pendant longtemps, il avait cru qu'il ne saurait jamais aimer, et il avait eu peur de ce monstre froid qu'il croyait être. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait aimé, il s'était rendu compte de la douleur du sentiment : si habitué à ne rien ressentir, la moindre sensation le transperçait de bonheur ou de malheur. Plus souvent le dernier. Ce jour-là, il avait regretté de savoir aimer.

.

Il avait aimé Lily Evans comme un enfant aime, avec douceur, avec un vague espoir. Et pourtant avec aigreur et, déjà, souffrance : il sentait bien, dans son âme encore jeune, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas _pareil_. Comme un ami. Lui était amoureux. Et malheureux. Il avait toujours été fasciné par cette rime si facile : amoureux, malheureux. Quelque part, il avait vite cessé d'espérer et, jour après jour, il avait regardé fuir toute possibilité d'hypothétique plaisir. Jamais il ne récupérerait cet être aimé. Jamais. Et, tout en regardant avec intensité s'enfuir les sourires et les joies, il s'était laissé prendre en traitre par son cœur, il s'était laissé aller à admirer quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait été lentement emporté dans une passion admirative d'homme, et non plus d'enfant : un amour vague et insaisissable, lointain et inatteignable. Il ne l'avait pas vu, n'avait pas voulu le voir, jusqu'à en devenir comme dévoré. En silence, de loin, sans un mot, sans un geste. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur n'avait rien de plaisant, il sentait toute sa douleur dans la raideur de ces coups. Du moins n'avait-il jamais nourri d'espoir. Juste de la passion. Vide.

.

Il l'avait vue pour la première fois sans s'en soucier, la deuxième sans y penser davantage, préoccupé de sa répartition et de sa vie d'enfant déjà laissée à part. Il l'avait dédaignée comme directrice de Gryffondor, enviée comme proche de Lily. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir alors ? onze, douze, peut être treize ans. Malgré la blancheur de son teint et les plis sérieux de son front il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Comment aurait-il pu, alors, comprendre quoique ce soit : occupé de Lily, sincèrement, il ne voyait rien d'autre. Lily et son malheur infini. D'ailleurs, à cet âge-là il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir dans son cœur : cette passion abandonnée dès le départ n'était pas encore née.

Doucement, il s'était laissé emporter. Son cœur d'adolescent à la recherche de quelque chose de fixe, d'un référent, d'un modèle, n'avait trouvé que cette femme en robe d'émeraude et de tartan. Il ne lui avait pas parlé davantage, il n'avait pas sciemment cherché à faire meilleure impression, il n'avait rien vu. Les yeux et les sentiments sur Lily, il n'avait pas senti une partie de son cœur partir en s'écoulant lentement vers un autre amour. Il avait admiré. La prestance, la parole, le savoir, la dignité. Il avait tout admiré, tout aimé, comme il parvenait à le faire à quatorze ans. A quinze ans il avait été la propre cause de la fin de toutes relations avec Lily, à seize il était rentré en 6ème année avec le désespoir précoce qui faisait toute sa vie, et il avait entamé une lente prise de conscience.

Il avait commencé à aimer le rare sourire, à laisser courir son regard sur les quelques rides de ce visage bientôt vieillissant, à sentir son cœur battre plus vite, à sentir qu'il voulait qu'elle l'appréciât sans pouvoir trouver moyen d'y parvenir. Il l'avait respectée comme une déesse, adorée comme une idole, aimée comme une admirée. Mais, trop intelligent, il avait pensé : il ne pouvait lui parler, il ne pouvait l'aimer. Il avait finit par accepter qu'il aimait, il avait accepté de conjurer son image pour cesser une envie de pleurer, il avait choisit de penser à son malheur de devoir l'aimer et de ne pouvoir le faire bien et de pleurer en pensant à elle. Mille fois il s'était retourné dans son lit accablé de cette passion contraire et de sa complexité. Il ne pouvait l'aimer sexuellement. Même en rêve : cela avait une dimension terrible, incroyable, blasphématoire. Ce n'était même pas plaisant. L'idée même de frôler un jour sa main lui semblait impossible, et la proximité de sa main lorsqu'elle lui rendait une copie faisait s'agiter son cœur avec folie. A avoir voulu trop brider son amour et son âme, il se trouvait à aimer romantiquement, passionnément, irréellement. L'eût-il lu qu'il se serait, à son grand désespoir, un peu retrouvé dans l'intensité de l'amour désespéré de Werther. Mais ne connaissant de la littérature que ce qu'une éducation primaire moldue lui avait offert, il se trouvait dépourvu de toute référence. Il était seul face aux battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Il était entré en dernière année la peur au ventre, avec tout son futur, ce savoir déjà existent qu'il allait faire une erreur, et pourtant se préparant avec toujours plus d'assiduité à commettre l'erreur en question. Près à s'enrôler dans Ses rangs en se sentant déjà vaguement coupable. Et amoureux comme le désespoir ne l'est pas mieux. Chacun de ses mouvements lui semblait parfait, il n'y avait pas plus grande grâce que dans ses gestes et ses mots, pas plus de perfection que dans sa personne, pas plus de beauté que dans son visage. Il sentait chacun des mouvements violents et exagérés de son âme, ne sachant les arrêter quoiqu'affolé de leur existence, ne pouvant imaginer un monde où leur fait même – et son seul malheur – ne seraient plus ; et ce savoir désormais lucide augmentait son malheur. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite sans pourtant pouvoir cesser d'idolâtrer cette perfection même. Tout était ainsi. Il aurait voulu pouvoir comprendre ce désir d'elle qui n'était pas celui que les hormones faisaient naître dans son cœur. Lorsque, rarement, reposé, il rêvait d'elle, il accomplissait ses fantasmes : un frôlement de main, une courte étreinte. Pas même un baiser, moins encore davantage ! Et il savait l'impossibilité de cet amour, sa débilité d'essence, sa folie. Et il allait rentrer dans Ses rangs. Et il savait qu'elle Le combattait.

.

En quittant Poudlard, il ne s'était véritablement réjouit que d'une seule et unique chose, de celle-là même qui le rendait si malheureux : il ne la verrait plus, sans doute oublierait-il cette bêtise de sentiment. Car oui, dans de tels moments, il continuait à vouloir se faire croire que ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Quelques années de bêtises, avec ce pincement au cœur et cette insensibilité que voulait le _'job'_. La vague envie d'arrêter sans en avoir le courage, et les souvenirs vagues et mélangés dans un inconscient de ce qu'il ne fallait pas montrer au Maître.

.

Et le drame. La culpabilité : trop servile pour réfléchir avant de faire l'une des plus grossières erreurs de sa vie, trop imbécile pour ne pas chercher à saisir la chance offerte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais maintenant, il était définitivement trop tard. Lily morte par sa faute, et tout qui s'enchainait. Les pleurs et les souvenirs, les malheurs de l'enfance, cet amour balayé, les mauvaises raisons dont la vérité remontait à la surface. Le mélange des sentiments : culpabilité, malheur, tristesse, amour. Entre tous les débris de ce qu'il avait mis en pièce par sa propre faute, des noms qui s'entrechoquaient et un qu'il n'était certain de vouloir y voir, le sien. Qu'avait-elle à faire là ? il s'en sentait coupable, et pourtant étrangement réconforté. Ce malheur là ne faisait pas plus mal qu'avant, il était constant. Trop accablé par cette mort, la joie de la disparition du Maître lui avait échappé et sans savoir vraiment comment il avait accepté de devenir professeur à Poudlard.

Il avait gagné la confiance d'Albus, il avait montré tous ses souvenirs, il n'avait caché que ceux-ci, instinctivement. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement : le directeur ne pouvait savoir, pas cela. Et au-vu de sa proximité avec la concernée, il aurait peut être eu affaire à un jaloux… mais cela n'était que la mauvaise raison pour ne pas fouiller sa conscience. Enfin, il s'était fait accepter, il avait acquiescé de tout son cœur à tout ce qu'on lui proposait, un vague héroïsme espérant lui permettre la rédemption le rendant ouvert à cette mission future d'agent double véritable qu'on lui proposait : il avait déjà eu le rôle, mais si peu de temps…

.

La vie aurait pu être simplement vide, mais c'aurait été trop simple : il avait fallu qu'il la recroise. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Oh, il y avait pensé… mais il n'avait pu que minimiser l'intensité de cette rencontre. Il s'était fait croire qu'il avait oublié : loin de là ! Et, à nouveau emporté par un tourbillon de battements de cœur, il avait été soulagé de l'avoir aperçue avant qu'elle ne le voit : il avait eu le temps de se recomposer. Tous ces souvenirs qui avaient afflué ; tous ces moments, ces instants. Son cœur battait la chamade sous son masque froid, insensible. Merlin, il avait donc conservé un cœur, malgré tout… Et tant de sentiments soudains menaçaient de le faire exploser, de l'éparpiller en morceaux. Il aurait voulu ne pas voir la perfection de ses traits, le sublime de ses manières ; et pourtant, il sentait que, séparé de cette impression, il ne serait plus rien : elle était comme vitale. Il en avait tout de même peur.

Recomposé en façade, tout le reste de sa personne s'effritait, s'attendrissait. Quelle horreur ! quelle sublime horreur ! Lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux et croisé son regard, il avait senti un tremblement rapidement réprimé, une émotion, une peur qu'elle ne voie. Comment un cœur pouvait-il encore exister, battre, sentir, sous cette chape de plomb ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Elle avait haussé un sourcil :

« - M. Rogue ? »

En silence, il avait hoché la tête. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à se voix, elle le trahirait immanquablement ; et il ne pouvait se le permettre. Juste ce hochement, et le silence – avec un pincement au cœur.

.

De ce jour, il avait dû apprendre à vivre dans le même château qu'elle, à la croiser souvent, à frôler les tissus de ses robes en se levant de table, à lui parler d'un élève, à être un collègue. Il avait tenté d'apprendre à ne plus l'aimer, mais il ne le pouvait pas : courageux en tout ou du moins en beaucoup, il n'avait pas la force de se priver de cette source de vie. Où disparaîtrait donc son cœur, si elle cessait de l'obliger à battre et à s'émouvoir ? Continuant à aimer, il avait fallu composer. Composer ! Maîtriser des regards obliques qui se faisaient d'eux-mêmes, cacher l'admiration débordante.

Quelque part, il se rendait bien compte que son amour était intense comme un amour d'adolescent, précis et hypersensible comme un amour d'adolescent. Sans doute n'avait-il pas pu se séparer de son âme de jeune homme : il avait enfermé tous ses sentiments depuis qu'il était entré au service du Lord, et ils se réveillaient de leur hibernation, inchangés. Cette adolescence de l'amour était trop forte, cependant, pour qu'il y oppose la moindre résistance. Tant pis : il avait rendu les armes face à son âme, et il ne se portait plus garant que des apparences.

Il se débrouillait, il aimait en silence, ennuyé, fatigué, admiratif. Par moment, il prenait brusquement conscience du fait que sa vie était vide, que tout ce qui le tenait vraiment à flot était un amour encore moins que platonique. Lily était un souvenir, un doux souvenir bien sûr, mais l'amitié amoureuse qu'il lui avait portée s'était envolée et s'était la culpabilité et la douceur aigrie des souvenirs qui le poussait à sa fidélité à Dumbledore. Et puis c'était Elle : pour un homme si irascible et insensible, il était prisonnier de ses passions…

Après quelques années, ils étaient devenus amis ; ou du moins c'est à cela que ça ressemblait. Proches du moins, plus qu'avec d'autres. Il n'était proche avec personne, elle était devenue la seule, plus encore. Unique ! L'amour se faisait calme, il l'avait cru endormi. Cru ! S'il avait su… Pourtant, il avait bel et bien profité des douceurs de cette amitié, des joies de sa présence, persuadé qu'il ne l'aimait plus et heureux d'en être persuadé. C'est qu'à force de la voir, une forme d'accoutumance c'était développée, et il faudrait un événement fort, un bouleversement puissant pour refaire naître les tremblements et les transports.

.

Cela arriva en juin. Juin 1997. De nuit. Il l'avait su, bien sûr, mais entre toutes il n'avait pas pensé à cette conséquence ; à celle-là même qui se révélerait si importante. En tuant Dumbledore, il avait fait croire au monde entier qu'il était du côté des méchants, elle inclue. Le vieux bonhomme, en lui faisant promettre de force, avait bien laissé tomber en langage codé ce qu'il comprenait désormais comme une autorisation de lui confier l'information une fois que les choses paraîtraient claires. Mais il y avait eu ce mois. Cet horrible mois que son esprit n'avait pu ni comprendre ni concevoir. La haine, le dédain dans ses yeux…

Elle le croyait du côté des méchants, bien sûr ! Et soudain, de se voir éloigné, de se voir haït, il sentit la flamme qu'il avait voulu croire éteinte reprendre soudain en vivacité, en puissance. S'emparer de lui, le dévorer d'admiration et de tristesse. A nouveau si conscient de son amour, il se trouvait détesté avec rage de l'objet de cet amour, relégué au rang d'ennemi. La souffrance en était indicible. Et lorsqu'enfin il avait pu le lui dire, il lui avait fallu puiser dans toute sa volonté pour affronter d'abord ce regard et ces reproches de manière frontale, même s'il s'agissait de les balayer et les faire disparaître.

Mais il l'avait fait, il avait bataillé pour qu'elle écoute, il avait produit sa seule preuve : sa mémoire ouverte, la conversation d'Albus parfaitement restituée dans cette pensine qu'il avait dû la forcer à utiliser. Et il avait été partagé entre deux sentiments parfaitement opposés : le malheur au souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait lancé à la figure, et l'extase incroyable qu'il avait connue. D'émotion, elle lui avait serré le poignet en retenant des larmes. Elle lui avait serré le poignet ! sa peau contre la sienne, ses larmes devant ses yeux… ! Le souvenir même le faisait légèrement trembler. Il se sentait ému, touché, faible et vulnérable et pourtant, en un sens, heureux. Etait-ce donc là le seul bonheur auquel il pouvait avoir accès ?

C'avait été une période dure. A vrai dire, elle aurait été dure quoiqu'il fasse, même sans sa présence à elle : devoir être méchant et mauvais, se savoir complètement haït, était terrible. Elle était là, et elle le savait presque innocent. Elle paraissait avoir cessé de lui en vouloir, et c'était le seul soutient qu'il avait. Un soutient providentiel et qui, pourtant, le faisait terriblement souffrir : elle était la seule béquille, elle devenait encore plus importante à ses yeux, il était de plus en plus difficile de cacher ce sentiment au Maître des Ténèbres, il était même de plus en plus difficile d'être en la présence de Minerva et de se comporter normalement. L'admiration déjà ancienne n'avait plus de limites, l'impossibilité de tout était terrible.

.

Et il y avait eu la Grande Bataille. Celle que Dumbledore lui avait prédit, celle qu'il fallait absolument gagner. Il avait joué son rôle, il était allé voir le Maître. Il n'avait même pas eu peur : la peur était si constante qu'elle n'était presque plus là. Elle n'était même jamais là, tant elle était une part de lui. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de sauver sa peau… mais à vrai dire, il ne se rendait qu'à peine compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui, et il n'avait pas de vraie conscience du monde autour de lui. Il avait un peu supplié, donné des raisons… Il savait bien que les raisons n'était pas quelque chose qui avait prise sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; pas plus que les sentiments d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, il était inflexible.

Et puis il lui avait envoyé Nagini, avec un air de colère effroyable. Et il avait su que c'était la fin. La peur, oubliée, avait soudain rejailli, ressurgi des tourbillons de son âme. Elle l'avait pris au trippe, elle l'avait entouré, enserré, emprisonné. La peur, la douleur, le froid. Ce souffle pourtant brûlant de souffrance, qui était l'émissaire de la mort. Et un bordel de pensées, des images en désordre. Une vie qui défilait par le biais de quelques images fugaces, de quelques sensations poignantes et qu'il avait l'impression de revivre. Lily un instant, Albus un instant… et elle. Pourquoi donc l'avait-il aimé elle ? Pourquoi donc avait-il aimé ? C'était la seule chose, dans le fond, qu'il pourrait regretter. La voir, lui parler. La douceur de son être, la rigidité de sa personne, la beauté.

Ses yeux étaient peut être ouverts, mais il ne voyait rien. Il faisait noir et flou. Les idées même, les souvenirs étaient vagues. Ils se perdaient, ils s'éloignaient. Il aurait voulu les retenir, mais c'était sans espoir. Et puis soudain, dans la fin, ce que l'on appelait le dernier soupir, cette pensée soudaine, sans doute un regret. Elle ne saurait jamais qu'il l'avait aimée. Bon sang de merlin ! jamais elle ne saurait qu'…


End file.
